


Mine First

by Babettefanfic51



Category: DCU, Real Person Fiction, Smallville RPF
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot ‘Castin’ story is my first RPF of these two.  It takes place after the filming of the episode 'Fortune.'  I hope you like it. A heads-up: not recommended for ‘Chlollie’ fans, but it’s all in fun! Please read and review. Thanks!:D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine First

  
[](http://s190.photobucket.com/albums/z179/babettew54/smallville%202/?action=view&current=Capturecastintogether.jpg)  
~o~o~

   
 _Mine First_  
   
 _After shooting the last scenes of ‘Fortune’:_  
   
Cassidy watched her co-stars after the director called ‘cut, that’s a wrap!’ She was so glad it was over. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the ‘purpose’ of this episode. The word ‘filler’ comes to mind; it had no purpose that she could see but she couldn’t help but wonder what her co-stars felt about it, especially Justin. She managed to corner him and brought him some coffee to talk about their scenes.  
   
Justin sighed as he watched Cassidy bring him some coffee; he knew what was coming; he could tell by just the look on her face. He accepted the coffee, took a sip and waited. “Good coffee, thanks Cass.”  
   
Cassidy mumbled something incoherent under her breath then took a sip of coffee. “You know, sometimes I just want to scream at the top of my lungs.”  
   
“Go ahead, no one’s around.”  
   
“It wouldn’t solve anything,” she said and glanced at him. “Please tell me you’re just as shocked and upset as I am.”  
   
Justin couldn’t look at her.  
   
Cassidy didn’t understand him. “How long ago did you know about this?”

He looked at her then. “The same as you; when we all got scripts, just like always; it was no big secret Cass, come on, why are we even discussing this? It’s over and done with; let’s move on, shall we?”  
   
“And who exactly are you trying to convince me or yourself?” She raised an eyebrow and dared him to deny it.  
   
Justin sighed and put down his coffee cup. “You need to cool off; come on, let’s get out of here; I’m driving.”  
   
Ten minutes later after donning sunglasses Cassidy put on a head scarf, just in case, they headed to one of their favorite spots to talk, a park with a spectacular view of the city. With the window down and her scarf removed the wind blowing in her hair, Cassidy did cool off, but only a little. “I’m sorry for what I said; I know you’re not responsible for this mess.”  
   
“No, I’m not, but if there was anything I could have done about it, you know I would.”  
   
“It just makes me so angry.”  
   
“But that’s what I don’t get Cass, why are you angry? It’ll all be forgotten soon.” He touched her shoulder. “It’s not going to last.”  
   
“Of course it is; you know how they feel about her; she can do no wrong, the fans worship her.” She made a face.  
   
“Cass, calm down; it doesn’t matter to me.”  
   
“Of course you would have that attitude; nothing ever fazes you.”  
   
“You know that’s not true; you act like I don’t care, Cass, and you know that’s the farthest from the truth.”  
   
“I know you ‘care,’ you’ve made that perfectly clear for months now.”  
   
Justin finally caught onto what was really happening here as he stared at her. “Cass, look at me.” He tried to take her hand.  
   
She pulled away from him and stared out the window.  
   
“This is crazy; I have a job to do and that’s all it was.” Then he tried to lighten the mood. “You know it didn’t ‘faze’ me at all those ‘shocking’ scenes you had with ‘Emil!’” He waited patiently for the inevitable blowup.  
   
She slowly turned to face him, shocked he would bring that up. “I can’t believe you would bring up those scenes; you know exactly what the writers were doing.” She made another face, but couldn’t help chuckling the more she thought about it. “I, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on.”  
   
They glanced at each other then they both laughed after that remark. He took her hand firmly in his and this time she did not pull away. “Cass, are we ok; I get the feeling you’re holding this against me somehow.”  
   
“No, not really; I guess I just needed to burn off some steam, just like you said,” she replied but she couldn’t help asking him a question. “Justin, what did you mean when you said ‘we’"?”  
   
“I meant our friendship, of course,” he replied not understanding her meaning. “What did you think I meant?”  
   
“Nothing,” she said and suddenly felt awkward as she removed her hand from his. “Are we there yet?”  
   
He glanced at her, but his mind knew exactly what she was asking. “We’re almost there,” he said, but then turned down a different road toward a small inn he knew about.  
   
“Hey, where are we going?”  
   
“It’s almost dinnertime; aren’t you hungry?”  
   
“I’m starved,” she replied, _but not for food_ , she thought. “But don’t you have some place to be?”  
   
“Not for a while; there’s some smooching my agent planned with a few producers about projects after the show, but that’s not until later; plus they make a mean lasagna here.”  
   
She hesitated but only for a moment. “You got me,” Cassidy replied and smiled and wished that was the case literally.  
   
~o~o~  
   
The meal was delicious as they chatted about the show and their future deals after the show would end, but in the back of her mind Cassidy felt the need to explain why she flew off the handle, even though they had endured numerous episodes over the course of the series that had affected her, but none quite like this one. She took several sips of wine to gather her courage. “Justin, after what happened last year ...?”  
   
He interrupted her. “Don’t go there, Cass, we made a pact remember?”  
   
“I know but we care about each other; that will never change, not for me anyway,” she watched him as his eyes spoke to her.  
   
“Talking about it won’t change what happened; so let’s not talk about it.”  
   
Frustrated, Cassidy stood up, exited the restaurant and made her way to a private veranda looking out onto a beautiful lake and lovely countryside. She breathed in the mountain air and tried to cool down, but she was getting upset by his constant rejection of their feelings. They never talked about it, even though the memories were burned into her soul and they would never go away.   
   
He followed her and came up behind her and took her by the shoulders. “Don’t Cass, please don’t.”  
   
“Justin, please, I can’t go on much longer, and after what happened I can’t lose you again, not like this.” She dared to touch his hand on her shoulder. “I remember when you kissed me; I’ll never forget that.” She paused. “Can you?”  
   
He turned her around then. “You know I can’t,” he replied then pulled her to him and kissed her and she could not help responding to him with all the feelings that had been bottled up inside of her for years.  
   
He stopped after a moment. “Cass, I ...”  
   
She touched his lips and smiled. “You were mine first you know?”  
   
Sighing, he brought her closer, their foreheads touched as they both tried to breathe each remembering their long ago affair before the show, before their significant others, all of it was before any of that, and the memories were overwhelming them.  
   
His eyes roamed over her face then his expression becoming serious as he lowered his mouth to hers again, this time kissing her with an intensity that stirred her blood to a raging fire. He pulled back after a moment then touched her cheek softly. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”  
   
He kissed her hand, and after about five minutes, he returned with a key, took her hand again and smiled at her.  
   
~o~o~  
   
After they entered their room, second thoughts invaded both their minds. “The room is lovely,” Cassidy said as she walked around the charming room, went to the window and pulled the curtain aside. She admitted how strange this was from the first time, but it was no less exciting, even more so, if that were possible.  
   
Justin wasn’t looking at the room; all he could see was a beautiful and very desirable woman who wanted and needed him with a passion he had never experienced before, but instead of heeding the doubts in his mind, he came up behind her, moved her hair aside and kissed her throat and her ear as they both sighed their feelings taking over everything, every thought.  
   
Soon they were lying atop the huge bed, their kisses and caresses became frantic as moans and sighs were the only noises in the quiet room. Justin’s mouth closed over hers then as her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response. She melted against him reveling in his body close to hers again; the feeling indescribable.   
   
He kissed her thoroughly, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head to the side to give him more access. His lips wondered down her throat to her beautiful breasts then bent his head to take one pebbled nipple in his mouth. He suckled her until her chest lifted up off the bed, moaning loudly when her sighs and cries to continue spurred him on as he moved to the other breast to give it equal attention.  
   
Cassidy stroked his head but she knew his need, felt his hunger in the intensity of his kisses; his excited moans and rapid breathing fueled her own desire and she clung to him, trying to pull him closer. His fingers moved over her center, as she gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"  
   
That word, coupled with her tugging motion on his erection, finally galvanized him into action. He positioned himself at the entrance of her body and thrust home in one smooth glide. And then he was kissing her again, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep, consuming kiss as he began to slowly move in and out of her body, setting a pace that had her writhing in his arms. She was driving him crazy; making love to Cassidy felt like heaven as his body moved at just the right angle to pleasure her and him, as hearts pounding, lungs straining, they began that climb until they reached the highest peak, soaring together as lovers have done for ions.  
   
Finally spent, he lowered his weight to rest gently on top of her, pressing tender kisses to her lips, her cheeks and her eyelids. As their breathing returned to normal, they lay together, her head on his chest and their legs entwined.  
   
Minutes passed and Cassidy was the first to speak. “That was wonderful,” she said and sighed.  
   
He pulled her closer. “It was, wasn’t it?” He paused. “I missed you Cass.”  
   
“I missed you too so much; it was hard, so hard but I got through it; I don’t know how I did it, but I did.”  
   
He smiled and kissed her temple. “I’m so proud of you,” he said meaning it then he rolled her to her back and kissed her again. “I don’t want this night to end.”  
   
“Neither do I, but ... we have to leave,” she regretfully said as she pulled him closer not wanting to let go.  
   
“I know,” he said but then he kissed her again.

 Justin let her up after a few moments, watched from the bed as she went into the bathroom to change. Soon they were both ready to leave; he drove her back to her car at the studio, walked her to her car and watched her turn the ignition.  
   
“See you tomorrow?” He asked worried things would never be the same between them again but he needn’t have worried though, not with Cass.  
   
She smiled and winked at him. “Just try and lose me; no chance of that happening, not ever.” She drove off as he watched her for a few moments until she was out of sight, shook his head and went to his car.  
   
Cassidy’s tears blinded her so badly that she had to pull over a mile down the road.  
   
 _The end!?_  
   
~o~o~  
   
A/N: Man, I love them so much, both their characters on the show and as fantastic actors. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


End file.
